


Farnavalaron

by Arcus_Calion



Series: Quentalirilla [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Norse poetry, Poetry, mythis poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcus_Calion/pseuds/Arcus_Calion
Summary: This is a poem about the dwellings of the Valar based heavily on the Vafþrúðnismál from the Poetic Edda. A mysterious wanderer comes to a mysterious hall and is asked much by a mysterious doorward. The  meter is based on the Voluspa again.





	Farnavalaron

_Spake the Doorward:_

Halt there thou vagrant | what is thy purpose?

For what art thou wand’ring | about on this night?

The fury that flames | in the storm-wrack tonight

Shall surely your life | and your body undo.

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

I seek after knowledge, | I hear in this house

A great store is kept | of books and of lore.

Pray give me shelter | from the wind and the rain

And knowledge I’ll share | with thee as fair pay.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Come then inside here | away from the storm

But ere the feast laid | on the high tables is

Show forth your wisdom | and knowledge of lore

That thereby earn thou | thy meal and learning.

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

Aright is this rede, | my wisdom I’ll prove

That my bread and my mead | this night I may win

But after this test | shall I test ye too

That I may be sure | that this place is worthy.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Steep are the clifftops | on the heights of the hills

All shrouded in deep cloud | the eyries of Eagles.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Manwë,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Manwë:

Of marbles blue-white | on white snows Eternal

Its roofs all of Ilmen | the blue air of heaven,

There is his throne | in Ilmarin’s hall.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

High climb the towers | in the courts of kings

All worldly with wisdom | in the Vanyarin lands.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Varda,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Varda

Domed neath the starlight | Simulacrum of Heaven

Thence fly great eagles | and birds strong of wing.

She dwells with Manwë | in Ilmarin’s hall.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Loud crash the breakers | on the sands of the beaches

Strewn with fair jewels | in the Telerin lands.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Ulmo,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Ulmo:

Neath the Keel of the World | in Ekkaia’s ocean

The lair of secret things | and the home of the whales

There sits he deeply | in Ulmonan’s hall.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Deep delve the mansions | in caverns of rulers

All carven and wondrous | in the kingdoms of Dwarves.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Aulë,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Aulë:

By Valimar’s walls | in a Great Court of stone

Covered with patterns | of Treelight and metal

Woven in stories | in Aulepelë’s hall.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Old stand the tree-boles | in halls of ancients

All mossy and hoary | in the forests of Ents.

What is the nature | of Yavanna’s Mansions,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of Yavanna’s Mansions:

By the Court of her spouse | a pool of blue water

By each kind of tree | Encircled, and fruits

Thud richly to earth | by Aulepelë’s hall.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Dark are the tombs | in the vales of rulers

All drowned deep in sorrow | in Atanian lands.

What is the nature | of Niënna’s Mansions,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of Niënna’s Mansions:

West of West dwells she | on the edge of the world

Shadow is her realm | her throne is hidden

The giver of weeping | in Hui’s dark halls.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Wild is wilderness | and the mountains of old

All fair, fell, and free | the lands of Great Bears.

What is the nature | of Oromë’s Mansions

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of Oromë’s Mansions:

Wide and low are the roofs | upheld by tree boles

And scattered with skins | of great size and price

And the trophies of hunts | in Oromardë’s halls.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Hidden are cities | the refuge of leaders

With gilding adorned | in the Noldorin lands.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Námo

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Námo:

Halls ever widening | upholden with basalt

And columns of jet | by coal and by gleam

Of Telperion lit | are Mandos’ grim halls.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Vast are the trackless | wilds of free folk

Rich with mystery | in the Avarin lands.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Irmo,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Irmo:

In Lóriën’s gardens | mazes mysterious

With moths and glowworms full, | of the mists off the sea

Was his dwelling place built | in Murmuran’s halls.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Wide wend the pathways | in the forests of lords

Enchanted and secret | in the Sindarin lands.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Estë,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Estë:

In Lóriën’s gardens | mid cedars and pines

The clearest of waters | an isle within

Her bed lies upon it | in Estelóna’s halls.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Old are the hillocks | of the lands to the east

From splendor long crumbled | in the Ravens’ lands.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Vairë,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Vairë:

Nigh Mandos it lies | in the bitter-most north

There loom-work eternal | made for to cover

The halls of the dead ones | in Vairecöa’s halls.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Fierce roam the creatures | in the valleys of chiefs

Untamed and unconquered | in the Nandorin lands.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Vána,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Vána:

Far flung from Valimar | are the Gardens of Life

With roses and whitethorn | the inmost is fenced

Culullin’s haven | in Laisitarwa’s halls.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Hot shines the sun down | in deserts of sultans

For warlike and fierce are | Hrónatanian lands.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Tulkas,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Tulkas:

In Valimar’s center | it rises in storeys

With tower of bronze | and arcade of copper

A great court of sporting | in Tulcacöa’s halls.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Green lie the hillsides | in demenses of mayors

Settled and peaceful | in the lands of Halflings.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Nessa,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Nessa:

A sward of green turf | that Aldaron culled

From forest glades richest | by Palúrien blest

To be ever smooth | in Nessapalis’ halls.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Cold rise the mountains | in the bitter-most north

And iron rusts redly | in the wastelands of Orcs.

What is the nature | of the Mansions of Morgoth,

Than which can never | more fitting be found?

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

This is the nature | of the Mansions of Morgoth:

Fallen is he now | the Black Foe of the earth,

Banished from Arda | and cast into darkness

Of Voids without end | in Ava-kúma’s halls.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Forsooth! Ye have done it | now bring in the feast!

For the wanderer faint | let a cushion be brought!

All of the questions | of knowledge and lore

Answered rightly hath he | far better than most!

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

Indeed may ye marvel | for questions as these

Are not for the simple, | lover of ignorance

Nor indeed for the learned | for who knows these things

Save the Blessed who still | in Aman now dwell?

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

Yea rightly you speak and | indeed guess my purpose

My test was made not | to be passed by any man,

Whether learned or simple | but neither are ye

And marvel I now | at this strange turn of fate.

 

_Spake the Wanderer:_

Now come we to mine | the test of your skill

Answer but one make | to each question alone:

Who makest thou me? | From whence am I come?

If these thou canst answer | then pass thou my test.

 

_Spake the Doorward:_

In truth may ye only | be one of the Blessed

And one more than most | is fain of this land

Middle-earth darkling | Olórin are ye

From Valinor come then | these answers I give.

 

_Spake Olórin:_

Verily am I | he whom thou sayest

And from whence I come | ye have guessed too aright.

I come to these halls | of Imladris blest

To give here my blessing | on the keeping of lore.

 

_Spake Elrond:_

As master here ruling | I welcome ye hence

Oh Dreamer most kindly | the wanderer grey

Come eat with us now | and merry make thee

For in Elrond’s house | may no weariness stay.


End file.
